


Day 22 - Ambition

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [22]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Gen, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Three-Sentence Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: He wanted to make history.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 4





	Day 22 - Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a pitch from the same friend who un-blocked me with Coffee last week, although this narrative didn't want to follow hers exactly.

Ever since he was a child, Newton Geiszler has wanted to change the world, to leave his mark on history, to prove everyone who doubts him (which includes Hermann, a fact that would break his heart if he didn't try and harden it) wrong, and he does - he proves himself to his lab partner and to the Corps, does so by saving the _world,_ but the credit still goes to the pilots and it eats at him, gnaws in the back of his mind that he deserves better.

So he leaves the Corps, takes a position at Shao Industries, begins the work that will finally get him noticed, urged onwards by that voice in his head. 

By the time he realises that the ambitions of that voice are not his _(the scientific community already thinks he's a rockstar, he'd patched up his relationship with Hermann, he's given credit by everyone who matters, it's enough),_ it's already too late.


End file.
